dbzd20fandomcom-20200213-history
Racial Feats
Saiyan Feats: -Controlled Oozaru – Requires level 4. Only Saiyans may take this feat. When you transform into an oozaru you are in control of your actions, and gain access to the False moon daily power False Moon You create a false moon in the sky Daily ? Ki Standard Action Personal Effect: When you or any allies with the oozaru racial ability see the false moon, you may transform into an Oozaru though transforming consumes all actions left of your turn. -Saiyan Rage – Requires level 4. Only Saiyans can take this feat. When Saiyan Fury activates, your bonus is increased by your Tier. -Super Saiyan – Only Saiyans can take this feat. Requires level 8. When enraged you attempt a transformation roll. This is a d20 Roll plus half your level. The DC of this roll is 25. Upon passing, you are thereby granted access to the Super Saiyan Encounter power. This roll can only be attempted once per day when an ally is bloodied. A second attempt can occur if an ally dies, and you may add your tier to this roll. Super Saiyan Your fury awakens the legendary warrior within! At-Will ✦ Transformation Standard Action Transformation Effect: You gain a +2 transformation bonus, the hit points of a character two levels higher than you, and a +2 to movement speed. The start of each round reduces your stamina by 1. -Ultimate Super Saiyan - Requires level 16. Requires access to the Super saiyan power. Only saiyans can take this feat. Gain access to the Ultimate Super Saiyan Daily power. Ultimate Super Saiyan An over muscled form, but it's got staying power! Encounter ✦ Transformation Fullround Action Transformation Effect: Spend two surges to enable activation. You gain a +4 transformation bonus, While Transformed you lose 2 speed and movement, but gain +2 strength, and have the hit points of a character four levels higher than you. While in this form your melee damage dice increases by 2, this can not break the damage dice cap. The start of each round reduces your stamina by 1. Special: This can be performed as a Standard action if used while in super Saiyan form. -Ascended Saiyan – Only Saiyans can take this feat. Requires level 24, Requires Super Saiyan encounter power. Your rage unleashes a much more powerful form of super saiyan from within you. You gain access to the super saiyan 2 Daily power. Super Saiyan 2 You become a saiyan who has ascended passed a super saiyan. Encounter ✦ Transformation Fullround Action Transformation Effect: Spend 4 power surges to enable activation. You gain a transformation bonus of +5, the hit points of a character 4 levels above you, and your movement also increases by 4. Reduce momentum cost for actions by 1. The start of each round reduces your stamina by 2. Special: This can be performed as a standard action if you use it while in super saiyan form. ---- Human Feats: -Human Spirit – Only Humans can take this feat. Gain a +1 feat bonus to saving throws. -Tricloptic – Only Humans can take this feat. You have awoken a third eye through deep meditation. You gain a +5 bonus to sense checks. When you spend an action point to make an attack with the ki keyword, you gain a 2+Tier feat bonus to the attack roll. -The Old Fallback - Choose one of your techniques. You may apply the reliable keyword too it. Every time you spend an action point, reliable attacks are recharged. The selected technique MAY NOY be an ultimate. The power this feat is attached too may not be replaced. -Dual Armor - Requires level 15. Only characters of the Dual Persona Path may take this. Both of your personalities have the higher armor proficiency of both personalities. -Human Adaptation - Requires Human Spirit. Requires Tier 3. Choose one condition the character has experienced (other than bloody, petrified, or fear conditions), from this point on that condition lasts half as long (minimum 1 round), and you gain a +Tier Racial bonus to saving throws against these. ---- Namekian Feats: -Improved Mystic Attack – Only Namekians can take this feat. When you use Mystic attack, it's range is doubled. -Create Egg – Requires Tier 2. Only namekians can take this feat. You create an egg that contains your offspring. When it hatches it becomes a minion of the namekian race. Use off spring rules. -Improved Regeneration - Only Namekians can take this feat. When you activate regeneration, you end all negative conditions you're currently suffering, and may clear a mark from your person. -Multi-Mystic Attack - Only Namekians can take this feat. Requires Improved Mystic Attack. You may make your Strong and Weak Melee Combination Attacks at your Mystic Attack Range. -Mystic Grapple - Only Namekians can take this feat. Requires Improved Attack. You may initiate a grab with your Mystic Attack Power. Success pulls the opponent into your square if they are your size or smaller. Otherwise, you move to their square. ---- Tuffle Feats: Scathing Saiyan Hate - Requires level 6. Only Tuffles can take this feat. Your Saiyan Hate bonus is increased by your Tier. Greater Possession - Only Tuffle Parasites can take this feat, Requires level 22. When Assimilate would activate, the body in question automatically receives a number of levels equal to 2 + your current tier. Like with the rest of assimilate, if you abandon a creature for more than a month, this bonus is lost. This feat is retroactive, affecting hosts you've been controlling for some time upon taking the feat. Saiyan Predjudice - Requires level 26, requires Scathing Saiyan Hate. When attacking a Super Saiyan, you deal an additional amount of damage dice equal to their current form (I.e. 3 additional damage dice against super saiyan 3). When attacked by a super saiyan, you ignore their transbonus on all damage rolls. Gun Training - When wielding a ranged weapon, you have a +tier feat bonus to attack rolls with basic ranged attacks. Mental Schematic - Once per battle, you may spend a full round action to study a foes equipment. You gain a +intelligence feat bonus to sunder attempts against equipment you've studied. ---- Alien Feats: Strengthened Tail – Arcosian / Draconic / Alien only. Attacks made with your Tail deal an additional die of damage. Alien Power – Only aliens may take this feat. You may choose another alien creation feat. You may only choose this feat twice. Improved Beast form – Requires level 24, Requires Beast form. Only aliens can take this feat. You find a way to improve upon your beast form. While in beast form you have a +4 trans bonus, +2 to body. The start of a new round reduces your Stamina by 1. If you do not possess the beast form alien only feat, this does nothing. ---- Android Feats: Rerouted Systems - Requires level 6. Only androids of the Berserker class can take this. The first time you run out of shields each encounter, regain a power surge. Auto Repair Function - Only androids may take this feat. You are able to second wind as normal. Overclock – Only androids may take this feat. Requires Auto Repair Function. You gain access to the overclock Encounter power. Overclock You put your systems past their limits. Encounter ✦ Personal Standard Action Transformation Effect: You gain a +2 transformation bonus, and a +3 move speed bonus. Keeping your systems overclocked consumes your minor action each turn. The start of each round reduces your Stamina by 1. Unlike normal Transformations, if you go beyond this, you will begin to take tier D4 damage that ignores your shields every round. Emergency backup - You can use your chosen racial ability a second time, but it works at half effectiveness. Null field generator - Requires tier 2. You can, once per day, as a full round action, activate your null field. While within the null field, enemies have disadvantage on sense checks against creatures they would normally be able to sense. ---- Arcosian Feats: Imposing Target - Only Arcosians of the Defender class can take this. While Transformed, you gain your natural DR to your Resolve Defense as a Circumstance Bonus. Strengthened Tail – Arcosian / Draconic / Alien only. Attacks made with your Tail deal an additional die of damage. One Hundred Percent! - Requires level 14, only Arcosians can take this feat. While in your maximum form you may spend 3 surges as a full round action. The start of each round reduces your Stamina by 2. While active, your Transformation Bonus is increased by 3. If this drops you to 0 remaining Surges, you are still Weakened. Long tail - Requires strengthened tail. Your Natural attack with your tail has reach. Gore attack - When in your second or third form, you may deliver an additional natural attack on a successful charge. ---- Majin Feats: Extra Absorption – Only Majins may take this feat. You may use absorb twice per day instead of once. The bonuses do not stack, the highest replaces the lowest. Quick Absorption - Requires Extra Absorption, requires level 18. You may spend both of your absorption uses to absorb an enemy who is at 25% or less HP rather than when they're defeated. This does not function against bosses or Saga villains Power nap - Requires tier 2. Only Majins can take this feat. When you use the rest action, you are considered as already having rested for one round. Dancing taunt - Only Majins can take this feat. Once per encounter you can spend your move action to perform a dancing taunt on any enemy who can see you, marking them. This enemy must include you as a target in his attacks, or grant you combat advantage on the next round. This mark lasts until the end of the encounter, or until it is over written. Kinetic Sponge - Requires Tier 3. Only Majins can take this feat. When you are hit by a basic melee attack, you are considered to have tier + 1 points of DR against the attack. This does not function against melee attacks with weapons. ---- Heran Feats: Dirty Trip - Only Herans of the Defender class may take this feat. On a successful melee basic attack, even one granted from combat challenge, you may shift the target 1 square. This may only occur once per round. Unseen speed - At the start of a battle, if half or more opponents failed to sense you, your movement speed is doubled. This stacks with blazing start. Karmic repel - Increase your targeted defense by +1 against opponents with the opposite Karma of you. Yoink! - Requires tier 2. If your speed is double your opponents, you have advantage on the check for the THIEVING racial ability. Surprising betrayal - Your to hit bonus from UNSCRUPULOUS becomes +3 instead. ---- Konatsian Feats: Inspire - Only Konats of the leader class may take this feat. As long as you are not under a fear effect, all allies that can see you gain a +Tier Feat bonus to saves against fear. Whetstone - Requires tier 2. Once per day you may spend a full round action sharpening your sword. For the remainder of the battle, attacks with your weapon crit on an 18. Expert Stance - Requires tier 2. You may enter this stance as a move action once per day. For the next five rounds, you may use your speed as your attack and damage stat for your weapon attacks Embrace the fear - Requires tier 2. Once per day when you would be dealt lethal damage, you may instead survive with one hit point by inflicting a fear effect on yourself. This fear effect ignores all resistances to fear, and can make you a maximum of terrified regardless of circumstances Sword handling - You do not need to expend a move action to draw or equip a weapon, you may do this as a free action instead. ---- Arlian Feats: Ki Prodigy - Requires level 4. Only Arlians of the Blaster class can take this. Increase the damage of your ki attacks by Tier*2 Light Carapace - Your carapace is lighter than others of your race. Reduce your natural DR by you Tier. Increase your movespeed by that amount. Champion Gladiator - Your bonus from Gladiator is increased to +3 Hit and +3 Damage. Unexpected Power - Once per day, if you use a Surge to strengthen a Power with the Ki Keyword, that power deals one die more damage than normal, rather than less. Exoskeleton - Your Defense against Called Shots increases by your Tier. Half your tier if you have the Light carapace feat. ---- Kanassan Feats: Insight - Requires level 4. Only Kanassans of the Striker class can take this. Your Studied Target has a -Tier penalty to their defenses against you. Glimpse - Once per day, when at attack is rolled against you, you may make an Intelligence check. If your roll exceeds their attack roll, their attack is considered as a miss, but you skip your next turn. This cannot be used against Ultimates. Steeled - Once per encounter, if you're inflicted with the Surprise Condition, you may end it, even if it normally would require a saving throw. Prediction - If you make an attack roll with an action granted to you by an Action Point, that attack has its Threat Increased by 2. All According to Plan - Requires Prediction. If your attack from Prediction critically hits, your Threat range is increased by 1 for the remainder of the battle. ---- Dragon Feats: Unrestrained power - Only available to dragons of the defender class. When using a surge, you may also add your strength to your damage rolls with ki attacks as well. Adaptive Scales - You may choose a secondary element for Dragonic Resilience. Lucky Stars - Once per day, on one d20 roll, if you roll equal to your Star Marking, you may treat that roll as if it were a Natural 20. Radar - You may attempt to Sense the Dragonballs as if you had a Dragon Radar. In addition, you gain Darkvision, which replaces your low-light vision. Flash of Power - Requires Adaptive Scales. After being struck by an attack of an element that you have DR against, during your next turn, you may apply your Tier to one attack roll made during that turn. ---- Draconic Feats: Tail combatant - Only available to a draconic of the striker class. When striking with your natural weapons, you gain a bonus to-hit and damage equal to your tier. Sharpened Claws - Your melee attacks ignore DR equal to your Tier+1. Claw Strikes - Requires Sharpened Claws. You gain an additional Natural Claw weapon. These deal one die less damage than your Physical dice. Dragonic Ancestry - Gain DR equal to your Tier against the Element Chosen for Dragon's Roar. Dragonic Blood - Requires Dragonic Ancestry. You may use Dragon's Roar an additional time per Encounter. ---- Youko Feats: Blood Rage - Only available to a youko of the berserker class. While bloodied, when you use pain tolerance or Living on the edge, you also gain a bonus to-hit equal to your tier. Agile Retreat - When threatened by two or more enemies, when using your Move Action to Shift, Shift 1 additional square. Youko Scent - You gain a bonus equal to your Tier to Sense other Youko. Blood washes blood - When attacking a Bloodied enemy, if you are also Bloodied, deal additional damage equal to your tier. Burning Blood - Requires Blood washes blood. When you use a Surge, the range of your Basic Melee Attacks becomes 2. ---- Xantam Feats: Visage of Terror - Only available to Xantam of the Mentalist class. When you kill an enemy with hunger, one enemy that you can see has a -1 penalty to all attack rolls for a number of rounds equal to your tier. Improved Brace - Your Defense against Grabs and Knockbacks is increased by your Tier. Bloodletting - When you bloody a foe, regain HP equal to your Body. Invigorating Rush - When you Charge, gain temporary HP equal to your Tierx2. Sated Hunger - After using Hunger, you gain a bonus equal to your Tier on all Saves. ---- Maylon Feats: Moonlighting - Only available to Maylons of the Shadow class. Your temporary HP during the day is reduced to your level, but you are no longer weakened at night, or in an area of total darkness. Darkest before dawn - When you witness the sunrise, you gain advantage on all rolls for an hour. This is when you witness THE SUN RISE, it is not the first time you see the sun in a day. Setting sun - When the sun begins to set, you ignore the penalties of light level for tenacity rounds. After this, you are fatigued and weakened as normal. High noon - Requires tier 2. When in Direct sunlight while the sun is at it's Zenith, you gain fast healing 5. When this hour passes, or when you exit direct sunlight, you are fatigued for one hour after this ability has triggered. This ability can trigger more than once a day. Photovoltaic - Requires High noon. When High noon triggers, you do not expend rounds from your mega maylon form. When high noon would end, if you were transformed, you lose tier x2 rounds from your current mega maylon transformation and revert to normal. You are fatigued afterward as normal. ---- Demon Feats: Demonic might - Only available to a demon of the leader class. Your melee at-will powers have a +1 too hit against an enemy without the otherworld descriptor. Infused Fists - Your Infernal Infusion also applies to your Strong Melee Combo actions. Improved Resistance - Your Infernal Resistance is now DR 3+Tier against attacks with the Ki Descriptor. Pyreflesh - If you are hit by an attack with a range of Melee, your attacker takes Fire Damage equal to your Tier. Continued Temptation - The Enemy who was affected by Infernal Temptation takes a -1 on all rolls for a number of rounds equal to your Tenacity. ---- Shin Feats: Divine Elements - Only available to a Shin of the Elementalist class. Your powers with your element ignore tier x2 points of DR specifically against your element. Infused Assistance - You gain an additional half tier d6 Hit Points when you use Second Wind. Improved Resistance - Your Divine Resistance is now DR 3+Tier against "mundane" attacks. Feedback - If you are hit by an attack with the Ki keyword, your attacker takes Lightning Damage equal to your Tier. Continued Intervention - The Ally who was affected by Divine Intervention takes a +1 on all rolls for a number of rounds equal to your Discipline.